The Fall: The Dark Prophecy
by Laengruk10001
Summary: A mysterious man, a dark prophecy, survivors of a apocalyptic disaster. All of these have come true. The only way to survive is to save themselves and try to find out what happened and if this will ever be cured. A story filled with horror and drama. First time creating a zombie story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a special story that will take place entirely in the UK. I got this idea off of the upcoming game on the Wii U, "ZombiU.". Though, I still don't believe on me getting this console. I feel like the console is the same thing just with new additions and remade design.**

**Song to match with story setting which you can play on youtube.**

**God save the Queen by Ronnie Oates which is featured in the game. * is when it begins.**

It was going to be a great trip. At least for Frank. Since it's summer and school is out, Gumball and the family wanted to see the great city of London. Frank liked this idea at first until it spread. Eventually, Gumball spreads to the word to Mordecai then he spreads it to everyone in the park and then to Margaret and Eileen. Frank was then going to cancel the trip, but then he decided at least he wasn't with Dudley Puppy and his idiotic friends like the Chief and Keswick. So after making sure they had their luggage and made sure Rigby, Gumball, and Darwin stayed out of trouble, they were clear to go. They load themselves onto the plane and the vehicle takes off after an hour of waiting. The group of friends were excited about going to London. Nicole was happy because she would finally see her grandparents who are apparently still alive. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin wanted to test out an experiment which involves Big Ben. Mordecai and Rigby are going to have some fun in London, but not as long Benson and the others are watching them. Margaret and Eileen was excited about seeing a new country. Frank was happy that they were happy.

"Okay folks, we're almost at London. Also, weather said that there is a storm ahead, but not nothing to worry about. It's only a minor one. We'll make it." The plane flies into the black clouds thinking it is safe. Frank became worried of what might happen. He remembers that tragic day, back on that mission. He lost someone close to him. He hopes it wouldn't happen again. He suddenly becomes dizzy, then seeing vision of a slender man with no face. All white head. No eyes. No nose. No hair. Nothing. The visions whispers to him, but he could not make it out. He only makes out a few."

"Save... yourself. Don't... back... Put feelings... before... All... lost... Prophecy... come." After that point, the visions stop coming. A sudden burst of light flashes outside.

"What was that?" The main pilot asked. "Shit, I can't seem to control this thing. Come on! Damn it! Controls won't respond. A huge boom occurs from the back meaning one thing. The engine.

"We lost our main engine! How is this possible? I can't pull this bitch up! Everyone brace yourselves!" Everyone scream as the plane descends into London. Nobody know what would happen. Whether they would die or get lost in the wreckage. All that matters is to try to survive the crash. If they don't, then that's it for them. Frank hangs on for his life, Richard held on to his wife, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais did the same, Mordecai and the park crew hanged on to their seats while Margaret and Eileen held on to each other. The plane finally comes to a stop when it has the crash landing, knocking the survivors black.

Cuts to TV playing scenes*

Scenes start showing the weather people talking about a possible big storm of the decade. It's so black that it would cover up the sky. Everyone thought of this as a regular weather. Boy, that all changes. People are shown getting sick and throwing up, then after they are dead, they rise up again and attacks the people around them, biting deep into their flesh then ripping them to chunks. More scenes show the British military being called in to stop this so called "epidemic." The TV shows British military firing at zombies and one of the scene played shows the Prince getting escorted out, but they are ambushed by the group of horde. More and more of it shows British military firing at many zombies. One last military scene shows a group of soldiers being overrun and eventually eaten alive along with a cameraman. The last three scenes shows A British SAS trooper helping his wife by lifting her up from the zombies that are trying to attack her, Gaz putting a gun to his mouth, and Soap Mactavish hitting a fellow soldier's head up before finally being swarmed by the undead.

**That is about it for this chapter. Sorry if this is not a great start. I promise you that this story will be great. I'll try to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Fall. Now before we can begin, I want to talk something out with you and that's the 2012 Phenomenon. What do I think of this apocalypse thing? Let me point out that this is just my own opinion. Some of you may disagreed. I think this apocalypse thing is just nothing but an internet hoax that wants people to be scared. Plus, I don't think the end of the world is coming. I mean, there was that time last year with Harold Camping, but of course, we're still alive. The US isn't just reacting to this, but also the world. Russia is trying to deal with it and the French government has blocked mountain access to their citizen because the people apparently believe that the mountains are a safe haven. Anyway, that's about it. I think this is like Y2K again, of course nothing happened and we're still using computers and other technology. I just wanted to bring this out due to people in my classes talking about it. I mean, some think it will happen Call of Duty Zombies style. Yes, I'm actually serious about that. That is what they think.**

Frank Watterson wakes up from the crash and looked around to see nothing but pitch darkness fill the skies. Nothing else but a black fog that surrounds him, preventing him from seeing anything through, burning buildings that are his only light source, and abandoned vehicles on the streets which were filled with trash and other sorts of things. He gets up and shouts to check for survivors.

"Hello? Anyone there? Anyone out there?" No signs of life when a hand grabs his feet and his hair sticks up. He looks at the ground to see a green guy who seems to be short and chubby.

"Muscle man."

"Help me, bro." Frank gets him up and on his feet. "Where are the others, Muscle man?"

"I don't know, dude. I only woke up to see you. Let's just go ask someone for help."

"Let a good idea, mate. Something bad just happened. I don't think we should be wandering around."

"Oh please. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Don't say that. You're just going to curse yourself with bad luck."

"Yeah right. There's a guy over there. Looks like I'm right and you're wrong. Hey dude!"

"Muscle man, wait!" It was too late. Muscle Man went up to chat with the man dressed fancy in a business suit. On sight, he noticed that he didn't look well.

"Dude, are you alright?" No answer from the man. "Dude, I ask you a question." Muscle Man pushes him and the man turns around. He finally found out that he was not human. His face was nothing but a rotting piece of meat. He was all covered in scars with blood that has dried up. His eyes, all red instead of white. Before he could run, the man screeches and claws him to the ground.

"Don't kill me! Frank, Help!" Frank looks around to search for a weapon when he comes across his pistol. British security put it and his other weapons in the storage. He picks it up, firing it at the man in the head. Muscle Man gets up, thankful that he's still alive.

"Told you, you dumb yank."

"You're the yank."

"Yank is referring to the Americans."

"Oh." Suddenly, a static comes out of nowhere and then a voice. "Hello?" The voice said. Frank turns to see it was from a radio. He walks to it, picking it up and answering it.

"Who is this?"

"Frank! It's you lad. It's me, Captain Price."

"Price?! What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. I think I can see you from the camera room. Looking at Camera 8. Only see few movement and a plane wreck. Presume that is you. Now let's get a move on, soldier."

"How do we get out?"

"I sent help earlier ago. Should be coming... now."

A car pulls up with a attached machine turret up at the roof. The car was an official British panda car used for law enforcement. Now looks like it has become a home made military assault vehicle. The door opens with a hand waving at them to come in. Both ran to the car quick before anyone else could get to them. The car drives away when they have got in. Next stop, the safe house where Price was waiting for them.

30 minutes later

The car finally stops in the garage. Everyone got out to meet up with the captain.

"Come on, gents. Just stick close."

"Understood Ghost." Muscle Man and Frank are lead into a top secret room only high ranking SAS troopers know. With the right code Roach types in, they got in to see the room brighten up their eyes. Everywhere around the room were supplies of food and water, paper, a telephone, and televisions showing some parts of London filling up an entire wall. Price spins his chair to see the four of them.

"Frank, nice to see you?"

"Nice to see you too. Now tell me, what's going on here and where are the others."

"You should have been awake. Some of them were still awake. They decided to split up into groups. Basically, by their sex. Now, I'll tell you what's happening in the UK. Something happened. I don't know yet, but something happen and next thing you know, a black mist engulfs our precious city. After that, people were running amok and law enforcement did everything they can. As for the British military, not sure on them. Last time I heard from them is that they were seeking help with services from the Queen's husband, the prince. Queen Elizabeth's status, not sure. Most of the SAS got separated including me. I'm pretty sure she's still protected. Listen, I need your help. Maybe, we can gather up supplies that when we have enough, we'll leave this hell hole."

"But the people, captain."

"Our order is to evacuate and look for refuge. The people could be anywhere, maybe even dead. I'm pretty sure they're bloody zombies now."

"Zombies? That's ridiculous! You're a crazy old man." Muscle Man stated. "Crazy, you say. You think this is crazy?" Price goes to a mysterious object under a white blanket and pulls the blanket away to reveal a shocking secret he had. It was Soap. Soap Mactavish, but he has loss his soul. Now he was just a screaming demon from the depths of earth who has a thirst for flesh.

"Found him engulfed by the zombies. Poor son didn't have a chance. Now do you believe me?"

"Yes sir. Also, you're insane! Soap is dead!"

"No he isn't. He's right here. See."

"He's just a mindless zombie, dude. Let it go." Price brings out his MP5. "Don't you call him that! He's a good man and you should respect him!"

"Okay dude! I will! Just put the gun down!" Price straps his gun to his back again. "Okay, now we need to leave now. The city is about to fall. We can't take any more survivors. We looked and looked, but we either found them being eaten or transformed into zombies. Good chance is that your sister and her family is dead." Frank points his pistol then Price and his leftover team points their weapons at him.

"I'm not leaving without my sister and the others. We rescue them this instance."

"Not before I kill you, soldier. Disobeying a captain's order I see. Let's see. I think a immediate shot to the head execution is an order."

"Guys, wait! Look!" Everyone looks at the screen, seeing that they had survived. Right now on the screen was Skips passing through. The others must be with him.

"See, Price. We have to go get them."

"I can't do that, Frank. We have to go now. Like I said, our orders is to get out of the city before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'."

"Never mind that now. By the time we get there, we'll be swarmed by those zombies. Those zombies know how to climb. I seen them. Those are special class zombies. Good thing we have normal zombies and not all of them have special powers."

"Sir, we're are an elite class of soldiers who stood by and protected our country. Don't you remember what you said yourself. You said you would do whatever it takes to win. Like the time with turning the nuke into an EMP, stopping the Russians. Don't you remember?"

Price groans. "I do. Okay lad, we're going to do it you're way. If I'm correct, they're heading down the abandon streets in the north. Wonder how they're still alive. We're in southern London. Gonna take minutes getting there if the zombies don't stop us. Ghost, Roach, load up the car. We're going after them. And I mean the big car. Not that small panda car the police use in Britain." While they get ready, the boys seem to have not met any zombies yet. If they do, they better think of something fast otherwise they're not going to make it.

"Ugh. How long until we reach the nearest store? I'm hungry?" Rigby said. "Me too." Richard agreeing with him.

"Keep it moving, you guys. We can't stop." Benson trying to encourage them to keep moving.

"Fine. But you owe me a sandwich jerk." Rigby is slapped in the head by Mordecai. "Stop. Look." Skips points to a store.

"Oh sweet! Hope it has food." Rigby dashes into the store as quickly as his leg took him. The others went in after him.

"Okay, Mordecai, you, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, and Richard will search for anything everyone one of us may need. Me, Benson, and Hi Five will look around for some weapons in case things go south."

"Got it, Skips. You can count on me, Rigby, and us guys." Skips takes his group through a door meant for employees. Hope they didn't find anyone waiting to jump them downstairs. Mordecai from there starts his search for Rigby.

"Rigby, come out dude." Mordecai keeps calling him until he comes to a stop to see his friend ripping up some potato chip bags. As a result, he gives himself a face palm and groans at the raccoon.

"Chips!" Richard jumps and lands on top of Mordecai. "Can I have some?"

"Sure dude." Rigby throws a couple chips. "Hey, where's Mordecai?" When Richard stands, Rigby noticed that the blue jay got crushed by the pink rabbit's weight.

"I can't feel my bones." Rigby laughs out loud at his pain. Then, there was a rustle.

"What was that?" Gumball asked, worried. "Don't worry. Probably a raccoon brethren looking for something to eat." The rustles from there shifts into an angry growl.

"I'll go check on my fellow brother." Rigby walks to the door where the noise was coming from, seeing a figure, a man to be exact.

"Oh. What do you want?" The man starts pounding on the door in anger. Rigby, getting a little bit scared, runs to go get Skips and his group who were in the basement.

Basement

"Skips, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Benson, trust me. I know everything."

"Everything except that time Pops got sugar rush." Rigby runs down the stairs in a hurry, alarming the three.

"Rigby, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Benson, but I got something to tell you guys."

"Tell us later. Get back upstairs or you'll be stuck with Skips for the rest of the week."

"No! Wait! It's important!"

"What could be important at this time?" Three loud screams roared through the basement ceiling. The four ran backed up to see what has happened. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary except for the broken glass door.

"This is bad." Skips states. "Where are the Wattersons?"

"I don't know. I ditched them."

"Rigby, are you serious?!"

"Sorry. I was just scared."

"Rigby, you need to find your courage someday. If you don't, your life would be lost forever and you'll be remembered as the one who could not defend himself."

"Hey! I'm trying."

"Yeah right."

"Fine. I'll prove it by starting now." A hand touches Rigby's shoulder. He turns around to be met with the man from the outside screaming at his face. Rigby, in a quick reaction, screams and runs for cover. Which basically is the closet, where it is revealed that Gumball, Darwin, and Richard was. Rigby got in, but it was too small due to Richard's fat. The man then turned his attention toward Skips, running at him. Skips, luckily, found there was an emergency axe near the door. He gets it then as the man came close, he uses the weapon. The man became nothing but a decapitated body. After that action, the four terrified people came out to see what has happened.

"Why did that guy attacked?" Rigby asked. "I don't think that's a guy. I think we dealt with type of guys like these before at that movie thing." Hearing what Skips had said, Rigby recalls that accident with the dead being brought back to life when they try to save the park with a horror movie. Gumball on the other hand, didn't believe it.

"Wait, you're telling me, from what I heard, is that this guy is a zombie."

"Oh yeah, right. Skips, I told these guys our problems at the park including that horror movie fundraiser for the park."

"Anyway, I don't believe in zombies. Clearly, this is possibly a deranged normal man who was conducted on by the US government and the UK help them be contain."

"That is the worst explanation ever."

"Shut it, dude. You're just a dim witted raccoon."

"Stop talking!" Rigby lunge at Gumball, resulting in them both fighting. Skips comes in soon, stopping them from fighting.

"Enough! Look. Before we go off trying to go kill each other over explanation, we need to find out how this happen. We can't jump to conclusions or else bad things will happen as a result."

"How do we find out how this happen?" High Five Ghost asked. "Easy." Skips crouched down, then licking the zombie blood. Everyone became gross out.

"Taste fresh. Let's see what else he has." He looks into his jacket flap to see there was something stuffed in there. The yeti takes it out and reads it out loud.

"According to this paper, this guy came from an old science team group. The group was called the European Task Force 141. They have conducted experiments that will put you in disbelief. After the cold war, Britain and other countries disbanded the group. Although, rumors say they are still active. The leader of the group is unknown. All we know is that he was a business man before he suddenly vanished into nowhere. No body was ever found. Also on this paper is appears to be some kind of coordinates, but not numbered ones. It's just clues."

"Then looks like we have to start looking for those clues. Okay, everyone, let's move out. Before we do, grab a weapon you can find. It's better safe than sorry." From outside the store, on top of the roof, was a man watching them in the dark through his night vision binoculars. His uniform was all grey tan, but that not very modern from today's military. What makes it worse is that he the insignia of the Soviet Union on his shoulder.

"Soldier, what can you report?" An unknown man asked. "Commander, we got a couple of curious guys in the store. They have found out about the shadow company. Damn it. It's suppose to be a secret."

"Do whatever it takes to stop them."

"Understood, commander." The soldier, lying on the ground, puts his binoculars away and brings out his sniper rifle. Silenced for good luck. Also, attachments included double zoom and laser sight. The laser sight points to the park gang and just as Mordecai regains consciousness. Richard eventually turns to his right, seeing something and it was not good. He screams out loud as the soldier prepares to fire the bullet.

**This is about it for now. I promise you that the later chapters will get more interesting as the story progresses. Also, I plan to update some stories that have not been updated for quite some time. Also, I have plans for another story that will involve the Adventure Time characters and The Amazing World of Gumball. Details will be released very soon.**


End file.
